federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2375
This page chronicles posts #2884-2995 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2375. *CP - September, 2375 *CP - November, 2375 Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Now with a plan, CATHASACH UNA seeks out KEIKO ISHIKAWA in hopes of going out on a date with her. Hoping to have some fun, MARCUS WOLFE and KATAL T’KASSUS play Battlestar Galactica in the holodecks. MARCUS is approached by CHARLES VELLOP and told there will be an investigation regarding the death of the Female Founder. PATRICK REESE thinks it was an inside job since one of the suspects was a shape shifter but MARCUS isn’t so sure. BRYCE WREN checks in on his team and chats with JOCELYN NELSON about the science progress made. MARCUS talks to KATAL about the death of the Changling and how it bothers him most people are happy about it. SHAWN MUNROE is upset when he finds out James is missing and confides in KEIKO that he can’t lose his son. VELLOP seeks out VALIN PHOENIX and apologizes to him for the mix up in his part of the assassination. SHAWN talks to Lesli’s father Yanji Pol (previously referenced as Andrew) and they argue about how safe she really is. KIRA NERYS and VELLOP talk about security on the station, with her suggestion more Bajoran Militia get involved. JOCELYN talks to the new science members, Raja Qawin, Dragon Fallor and Taylor Halla. KEIKO has a conversation with MILES O’BRIEN about the kids in hopes he can look after then while she helps out Shawn. KATAL is excited when she finds out she was awarded the Cochrane Medal of Honour for her work on the mines so she tells MARCUS. When KATAL is approached by a Vedek named YTREL, he explains to her he wants to be next Kai and is looking for the ‘Guide Mistresses’ blessing. Not getting far, the Vedek hires a burly Reman to try and pleasure her but it freaks Katal out. MARCUS finally decides to make the big leap and called LORBADIN T’KASSUS and talk to his future father-in-law. Ensign Halla falls asleep at work and JOCELYN has to wake him up after he has an awkward dream. Second Week When MARCUS WOLFE starts to hear weird rumours about KATAL T’KASSUS, she explains to him that a Vedek hired a Reman slave for her but she refused any contact. CHARLES VELLOP asks MARCUS to co-command the station with Commander Reese since he hasn’t completed the 100 hours of counselling yet. OREX MKELL is upset when he is relieved of being Security Chief by the Admiral and talks to ONENI BEHR about going back to Cait with her. CORBAN MADDIX hears that J’PEL has been moved off the Fenrir and tries to flirt with her to get her to stay. J’PEL is promoted to Lt. Commander and takes over as REESE’s co-commander to help him with his duties. REESE is pissed off this is happening and argues with VELLOP who insists until his counselling is finished that he needs someone to help. OREX talks to REESE and tells him he has a lead on the Cardassian ship with James/Leslie on board. REESE then brings this information to SHAWN MUNROE who is relieved but shocked at the same time. SHAWN, determined to get things done, goes with Yanji to Prime to save their kids. When MORGAN TAFT is in the science labs, she talks to TAYLOR HALLA about some of their upcoming work. OREX finally makes his choice and talks to KIRA about resigning so he can leave for Cait. When ADAM WENTZ fesses up to MARCUS about EBEN DORR beating him up, Marcus is furious this happened without him finding out sooner. REESE finally goes to counselling with EZRI DAX and uses his chess set he made on AR-558 as they talked. XCHL PAO and TH’MATAKLAHN are back in the simulation rooms, hoping to test his skills. REESE gets bothered by MARLON NADIS who gets picky about how J’PEL and the Commander are doing reports. Sometime after REESE and J’PEL get into more disagreements over how to run the office. Third Week When Th’Mat hopes to find the people responsible for the death of the female Founder, XCHL PAO asks on his behalf if they can have a shuttle – something MARCUS WOLFE agrees to. PATRICK REESE is more than upset about MARCUS giving the shuttle to Th’Mat and the Cardassians coming on board and they get into a moral disagreement. MARCUS is disturbed by the conversation with Reese and talks to EZRI DAX about the idea that while they won the war, they lost their ideals. REESE continues to argue his point with J’PEL, hoping to find some kind of loophole that would not allow the Jem’Hadar to take a shuttle. REESE and EZRI finally talk face to face to and she gets more insight to his actions via his experience on AR-558 before ordering him to relax on the holosuites. EZRI goes with REESE only for her to grow on him as a friend and she asks why he has never had a long term relationship. When SHAWN MUNROE is back with JAMES and LESLIE, he realizes Yanji Pol is not a good father figure and offers to take Leslie in. EZRI finally explains to REESE that she is too biased to help him now she has some kind of ‘more than friend’ interest and refers him to Dr. Thay. Now LESLIE is in the Munroe residence, she has to make up with MELA KAN so that things are no longer awkward. With QUESTA adjusting to the station once more, she talks to SHAWN who explains more to her about the environmental controls in her quarters and meets MINIYA. Having a terrible run in with AMITY LIU, QUESTA and Damar`s widow fight and CATHASACH UNA is there to break it up. REESE tries his hands at DENORIAN THAY`s counselling, talking about his lack of friends. LESLIE continues to act up as she would`ve with her father, but when SHAWN puts down the rules, she opens up to him about her frustrations and life. KIRA gets a report from Ops that there was a ship approaching but then suddenly is cloaked. SHAWN is told by REESE that he was given temp guardianship of Leslie while her father is being evaluated. LESLIE is walking to school when a man named Logan Swartz confronts her as having unfinished business with her father, but SHAWN is there to get him away from her. When MARCUS finds out Th`Mat is going to die from lack of White, he orders REESE to turn over his confiscated vials. When CADENCE gets back to the station, she wakes up to find CORBAN MADDIX watching her and they talk about the possibilities of him becoming her lawyer. Fourth Week When PATRICK REESE gets his orders to give up his white, he talks to MARCUS WOLFE in the holodeck and refuses to give them over. When Logan Swartz wants more rights to take Leslie back to the Orion homeworld, he talks to new character KYLE TR’MARRUS who is security chief before SHAWN MUNROE explains he is the new guardian and Leslie has asylum. MARCUS brings Reese’s refusal for the white to CHARLES VELLOP and they try to decide if they can forcibly take them. MARCUS talks to KATAL T’KASSUS about a new mission into the Gamma Quadrant in hopes of finding more white themselves. As TH’MATAKLAHN becomes more sick, he starts to stay in the Infirmary with the EMH and NARYANNA U’ZOTTI who are trying to find a way to cure his addictions. Logan hopes to get more information and discredit SHAWN so he gets his Orion friend Gerta (and Leslie’sAunt) to help out and they have seductive, evil plot sex. CADENCE DAINKEN is questions by KYLE and VELLOP in hopes of finding out more regarding her missions in the New Maquis. REESE is visibly upset over what is going on regarding his vials and talks to EZRI DAX as a friend to get some advice. SHAWN comes back and talks to LESLIE POL about signing something over to Logan under duress and going to contest it. When CADENCE talks to CORBAN MADDIX one more time, he finally agrees to be her lawyer. When LESLIE is drinking in Quarks, she gets accosted by 2 Syndicate goons before new character JALA NEEMAR helps her out and KYLE is there to arrest them. CORBAN finally breaks the news to MARCUS about being Cadence’s lawyer and he is more than a little put off on the idea. EZRI confronts MARCUS about making Reese give up the white before Marcus rants to KATAL about it. Bringing things to a trial, VELLOP is there to oversee as MARCUS and REESE go at each other as to why he has to hand over the vials. EZRI is there as a character witness. At the end, Reese explains no matter what the verdict they are never going to see the white. MARCUS has lunch with BRYCE WREN and asks him if he could come on the Fenrir to be their science officer for a few weeks on a mission. NARYANNA and JULIAN BASHIR get closer when they work together for a cure for the white addiction. BRYCE talks to JOCELYN NELSON to explain she is in charge until he returns. When BRYCE goes on the Fenrir, he meets ADAM WENTZ and gets a tour of their new S3 sensors. JAMES MUNROE gets back to normal but when some tension erupts with LESLIE he realizes they could get into trouble. TH`MAT gets XCHL PAO to visit him in the infirmary and they talk about moral principles and why Reese may be refusing to help. VELLOP makes his ruling against Reese but can`t make him give up the vials he hid so he confines him to quarters. En route to transporting CADENCE for her trial, CORBAN is talking to her about her motivations only to get a little frustrated. Cardassia Plots First Week When riots break out in Larkarian City, QUESTA is stuck in the middle of it prompting BENIO SAREX to get her and CYDJA BERN out. Because of the violence on the planet, the cargo vessel with JAMES MUNROE and LESLIE POL on it crashes on Prime and they manage to survive. JAMES sans Leslie make it to a building where they run into QUESTA, CYDJA, TALIA VIKAS and MINIYA BERN. When LESLIE goes out to explore, she runs into DAYIN LETHO and he makes a citizen arrest. DAYIN continues to keep LESLIE a prisoner in hopes of finding a place to turn her over. ERON BERN and TALEN EVEK talks to JAMES and he recognizes the name as the kid who broke him out of the brig several months before. JAMES is left with CYDJA who is fascinated by him and they become friends. QUESTA confides in ERON that should something ever happen to her, she wants him to look after Miniya. DAYIN finally finds OZARA and turns over Leslie in hopes of getting some points with the military. Second Week In Revok’s camp, OZARA BRIK attempts to do what she can to help LESLIE POL stay out of trouble and not be interrogated too badly. She helps her escape in hopes of getting a message to Evek or Bern. OZARA thanks DAYIN LETHO for his help and gives him the temp rank of D’ja. OZARA makes it to ERON’s camp and tells him about Letho, hoping to use him as a double agent. DAYIN is more than excited to have a rank but still rubs ERON the wrong way when he hangs out too much with CYDJA BERN. KAI CEVDAK and DURAS VENIK make it to Bern’s camp and surrender to them in hopes of helping. Finally uniting, JAMES is more than happy to see LESLIE whom he thought was dead before, getting KAI,DURAS, ERON, OZARA and TALEN all back together. Hurt from the crash, LESLIE gets some medical care from KAI. Third Week When ERON BERN gets a way to have JAMES MUNROE brought back to Federation space, he entrusts him with a mission to look after Cydja et al who will be going as well. ERON puts in a communication to KIRA NERYS on the station and she agrees to keep his family safe with asylum. When ERON prepares to have QUESTA shipped off, she gets into a verbal spat with KAI CEVDAK who has some nasty things to say about her affair with Damar. KAI then gets into an argument with ERON, telling him she resents Questa but is relieved when she finds out Miniya isn’t actually Bern’s. Leaving the planet, JAMES with QUESTA, CYDJA BERN, LESLIE POL, MINIYA BERN and TALIA VIKAS are all greeted by the Defiant and KIRA. Fourth Week Keeping up with his duties, DURAS VENIK has to leave KAI CEVDAK once more which makes her sad. New Maquis Plots Third Week Having escaped and been with the New Maquis, CADENCE DAINKEN considers her future as always being on the run. Wanting something more for herself, she makes the decision to turn herself in to Federation authorities. CADENCE is intercepted by TH`MATAKLAHN who is there to take her back to be punished for her crimes. When ALYN GARDNER is told someone was defecting, she talks to a Nausicaan who leads her to mBRYCE WREN who is posing as his counterpart who has come to be with her in light of the Federation shutting down his research. Fourth Week Still convinced that mBRYCE WREN is the real Wren, ALYN GARDNER is there to help him develop his weapon that can penetrate shields and be used 5 light years away. #10 October, 2375 2375 #10 2375 #10